The Parchment of Imladris
by Amu4ever
Summary: Of course, the Potter luck was infamous, but this - THIS right here? That was NOT normal. He was just able to suppress a resigned sigh as the burning started to feel like someone was replacing his blood with boiling hot needles. Elfling!Harry! This story's twin is published by my friend – sugar tear – and is named "The Parchment of Godric's Hollow".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the Hobbit.

 **Edit** 03-07-2016 **:** Fixed a few things and added some content.

Canon compliant up to and including parts of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows.

This story has a twin! This means that my friend – **sugar tear** – has published a story, which has the same background, but developed in a completely different direction.

This story is called " **The Parchment of Godric's Hollo** ".

Check it out if you like my story – or even if you don't – give it a try, please! ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

They heard them before they saw them. In fact the pops of dozens of people appareting around the house were deafening loud in their ears. Ron and Hermione jumped hastily to their feet and looked instinctively for an escape route. Quiet curses filled the room as they saw how futile that would be. The whole house was surrounded.

Harry, startled from the sudden loud noises and the quick glimpse of Death eater masks through the window, promptly fell from his position standing on a chair. In an attempt to prevent falling on the neatly sorted book piles behind him he leaned forward and fell towards a bookshelf. Reaching out with his hands to catch himself he took hold of two of the books on the shelve.

A strange tickling sensation went through his body before the bookshelf swung inwards and Harry found himself sprawled on the floor.

Slowly stumbling to his feet he was quite stunned as he was met with the view of a room, which looked like it was owned by a mad scientist.

Ron and Hermione had their backs turned to Harry and the cracks of new arriving Death Eaters were too loud for them to hear anything, so they were completely unprepared when Harry suddenly dragged them backwards.

Hearing footsteps approaching Harry grabed Ron and Hermione and rushed through the hole where the bookschelf once was. He was so focused on getting them inside as fast as possible that he failed to notice as he cut himself on a sharp instrument on the way in.

As soon as they were inside Hermione glanced around the room before taking Ron by the arm and making him help her to push the bookshelf back to its original place.

Seeing as he couldn't help them at the moment Harry took the time to take in his surroundings. It was a mess. Shelves littered with strange broken glass vials were placed at all sides and strange instruments and paper everywhere making it near impossible to walk without tripping.

Looking closer he noticed that some of the vials had little notes pinned to them with neat writing on it. Most of those had highly curious labels on them. There were "hairs of a skin-walker", "Gurdyroot Infusion" and "Tears of a Crumple Horned Snorkack".

The last one made him frown as he remembered Luna telling him how she went on an expedition with her father in an attempt to find a Crumple Horned Snorkack and ultimately failed. It was a creature very few people believed in and for which existence there was no proof...and yet right in front of him there was this vial, which supposedly contained tears of the creature.

Walking further in Harry saw something glowing on the table in the middle of the room. Curious he stepped closer despite better judgment and promptly slipped on a ritual knife he hadn't noticed poking out under the papers. Flailing with his hands in an attempt to regain his balance he knocked one of the few unbroken vials over and was covered in a sticky glittery substance.

Shocked as he was he only just managed to catch himself on the table noting with mild horror that his hand had landed directly on the shining thing that had brought him to this position in the first place.

His panic increased however when he saw that the ritual knife wasn't the only thing hiding beneath the papers.

Harry was only dimly aware of his skin starting to prickle too focused on staring on the increasingly bright ritual circle he had managed to get himself in the center of.

His gaze shifted as he felt hot waves of magic rushing up his arm. Time seemed to stay still as his eyes locked onto the blood that was slowly dripping right on the now pulsing glowing object beneath his hand. In the background he could hear Hermione screaming, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Instead he closed his eyes and wondered why. Why the FUCK did this bloody shit always happen to _him_. It wasn't his fault that the wizarding world decided that he was to save their whining sorry asses! Didn't he get a break? Wasn't he allowed a tiny bit of peace once in a while?

Wasn't their oh-so-beloved savior allowed to have one bloody day without something going terrible wrong? Was this another of their precious prophecies - made by a seer filled to the brim with alcohol – biting him in the arse? Was he doomed to stumble from one fucked up situation into the next?

Of course, the Potter luck was infamous, but this - THIS right here? That was NOT normal. He was just able to suppress a resigned sigh as the burning started to feel like someone was replacing his blood with boiling needles.

It was strange, but after all the time he spent at the Dursleys and later at Hogwarts - with its Basiliks, murderous professors and life-threatening tournaments - he had built up some kind of immunity to pain. He still could feel it alright, but he had learned how to block it. Had found a way to simply retreat into his mind and only take in the pain with a sense of detachement.

It was not healthy, but it was the only way someone could go through the hell Harry went without losing their mind. Though this was probably only possible, because he had a natural high pain tolerance and due to his body being so used to the injuries he went through on a regulare base.

So, instead of screaming in pain like most other people would Harry snorted as he thought that Voldemort was just outdone in his torture methods by a shining piece of parchment. He even chuckled a bit as he thought about how much of a clear win this was for the Parchment.

He smirked as the light-headedness forced him to his knees his hand still stuck to the blasted – obviously magical - object.

At this point Harry started to wonder what exactly the vial contained that he accidently dumped on himself. After all even though he was used to pain this was a bit much. Maybe he was even going into shock that would explain his strange train of thought at least.

He briefly opened his eyes to see his friends' frantic attempts to get through a barrier that had been created along the circle.

Harry forced a strained smile at them hoping to let them know without words how thankful he was for everything they had done for him. He didn't know what exactly the effect of the ritual was, but he knew that it was already changing him. Whatever it did he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to see his friends for a while, if ever again.

So, he wanted to know - to be absolutely certain – that they knew of the love he held for them; the gratitude. He also wanted them to focus on themeselve to make sure the Death Eaters wouldn't find the secret entrance instead of on him. They needed to be quiet and banging against a magical barriar was everything _but_ quiet.

Seeing the determined stares Hermione and Ron fixed at him, he felt amused despite himself as he closed his eyes again. Sometimes they were too stubborn for their own good, not that he was one to talk.

As he kneeled there doing his best not to scream he wondered what his life would have been like, if more people cared so much about him as his friend did. Maybe the Dursleys' wouldn't have hurt him then. Maybe Dumbledore would have been more honest to him, if he cared just a tad bit more about Harry than the _Greater good_.

Hmm...That was a nice thought. For a moment he allowed himself to dwell in this world of rainbows and unicorns he made up for himself. The pain was unable to reach him in this safe heaven just for him.

Harry pushed the reality and the pain away as he gave himself this moment. It was his mind after all and if it was the only place that he could ever feel truly loved, protected, cared for and safe in, then he had the damn right to enjoy as unrealistic fantasies there as he wanted to. Jup, this single second in time was for _just Harry_ and no one else.

He felt truly happy as he felt himself sink deeper into his own little world completely detached from anything going on around him.

So, Harry was completely unaware of the magical storm building around him. He also didn't notice as his body convulsed and cramped as it changed. What he did feel however was the soft embrace of his magic when his body went limp.

Hermione and Ron were on their knees on the other side of the barrier and could only watch as their best friends appearance changed. Where previously there was a skinny and tall tanned young man with short messy black hair there was now a small child with wavy long midnight black hair and alabaster skin. His skin was radiating its own glow as he floated in the air with the parchment in front of him.

They gaped as the child's eyelashes fluttered open and they were met with bright emerald orbs. Harry looked straight at the parchment. Emerald eyes glowed as he reached out his hand and touched the paper floating in front of him.

Hermione and Ron were thrown back by a sudden burst of magic and witnessed through hazy view as another parchment appeared right next to the first one. Words were slowly scribbling themselves on both.

They were forced to close their eyes as the magic storm that raged within the circle broke out and started raging within the room. As they chocked on the magic soaked air they were barely able to hear the soft musical sounding "I love you" over the sound of shelves crashing to the floor.

There was a loud scream emitting from an unknown place and suddenly the magic howled and a lightening like light lit the room forcing them to shield their already closed eyes with their arms.

The magic tore at their clothes and pressed them against the wall. There was a loud thumb heard from the middle of the room and suddenly everything went quiet and still.

Only their heavy panting could be heard as they carefully lowered their shaking arms. They had to blink for a moment to get rid of the black spot dancing in front of them, but once their view was half-way clear they saw a figure slumped on the floor where Harry kneeled before. The storm had completely vanished and the magic that had previously filled the room so thoroughly had left leaving them feeling strongly tired and drained.

Hermione and Ron stumbled to their feet and nearly fell again when they saw that Harry, their beloved friend, was gone. The only thing left behind of him was one of the previously glowing parchments lying innocently on top of the fallen figure.

Ron went a few steps closer steading him against the wall and nearly tripped over one of the strange instruments, which had fallen to the floor when the magic tore at the room. Hermione was just behind him and reached a hand out to stop him when he was about to step over the circle. She just managed to grasp his arm as the circle suddenly glowed brightly again and sent a shockwave of magic through them.

They screamed in agony as the pulsing magic drained their own and fell unconscious to the floor just as the figure on the floor started to move.

The sheet vanished and reappeared once again empty lying exactly where Harry had found it: On the middle of the table buried under various other items.


	2. Chapter 2

Added a **LOT** content to this chapter. I think around 1,500 words or so. I would **recommend rereading** it to make sure you don't mi

* * *

 **!The twin is here!**

On this day we **celebrate** the **birth** of this **story's twin**! Congratulations to its author **sugar tear**.

Please check out the newborn story. It is called " **The Parchment of Godric's Hollow** " and sugar tear has in my opinion every right to be proud of it!

It is awesome!

 **!The twin is here!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

...

Harry woke to the scent of resin and clean air and the feeling of a soft breeze on his face. He could hear singing in the distance and the sound of the wind rustling through branches all around. He was completely content as he lay there eyes closed. _Maybe this was it. Maybe he could finally res_ t.

He focused on the singing in the distance and couldn't deny that the sound was beautiful to a degree that no human could ever hope to produce. _Maybe the sound came from angels celebreting the beauty of the day?_

Harry found himself wanting to sing with them and forget who he was and what he had done. He wanted to be selfish just this once, but he knew he couldn't and wouldn't do that. If this was heaven he needed to make sure that he got out of it. He didn't deserve heaven. In fact he should ask whoever was in control here to send him to hell in the fastest way possible. HFe deserved nothing but eternal punishment for failing the people that were closest to him again and again.

"Heaven is something for good boys and girls", Aunt Petuniahad told him once and she was not the only one who had made sure that he knew he would never fall into that category. _No,_ he thought to himself, _boys like him deserved to rot in hell forever. No matter how hard he tried to be good he would never be good enough._

His hands started to wander on their own accord and he smiled bitterly at the feeling of soft grass beneath his fingertips. He was so taken in by the calming sound of water dripping to the ground and his self-despissing thoughts that it took him a moment to take in the stinging sensation in his hand.

He sighed in relief as he realised that this couldn't be heaven. There was no such thing as pain in heaven or that was at least what his aunt told Dudley when he asked her once after a — for Dudley at least — madatory visit to the church. He could still remember how he had hid behind a corner hoping to hear about something that was said in church or this wonderful place he would never be allowed to see. He was never allowed to go to the church with his aunt, uncle and his cousing. His uncle always said someone as flithly as him had no right to be in a church. Freaks like him should only be allowed to see such a holy place while burning at a stack.

Startled by his train of thoughts he opened his eyes and blinked against the dark spots dancing in his vision. His body felt heavy and sluggish as he slowly pushed himself in a seated position. He was caught off guard as he was met with the view of trees all around him.

Sighing he closed his eyes again and pinched himself painfully on his left arm; hoping beyond hope that the forest would be gone when he opened them again. Taking a deep breath he braced himself and stumbled to his feet. He nearly fell back down when a bout of dizziness hit him.

After waiting for the world to stop spinning he carefully scanned his surroundings again. He could only sigh resigned as the forest was obviously still there. He was in a small clearing, which was surrounded by trees on all sides, very gloomy looking trees too. Now that he thought about it the whole atmosphere seemed to be off. He couldn't believe he had ever thought this place might be heaven.

Harry narrowed his eyes and glanced briefly down with the intention to make sure that the mokeskin pouch he got from Hagrid was still there. Seeing it in its proper place he sighed in relief and was about to look away. He did a double-take though when he got a proper look at himself for the first time since he woke up.

At that moment he was so very tempted to punch something or hit his head against the next best hard surface. It was so like him for something like to happen. Whatever had happened was still a mystery to him _._

Furrowning his brows he realised with a start that the last thing he remember was going to Luna's house with Ron and Hermoine. _But where were Ron and Hermoine? Had they been attacked? Where they alright?  
_

Taking a deep breath he attempted to calm himself. They would be alright. After all they had been careful not to be traceable. And even if they were somehow found them they came prepared. Though it would be a shame to waste their trump card so early on. _Well,_ he thought wryly, _there was probably more reason to worry about the Death Eaters then his friends anyway._ Especially if one of them had managed to send him to wherever he currently was.

Nodding to himself he decided that a wrong-gone spell by a Death Eater was the most likely explanation of why he was there no matter that he didn't remember a Death Eater attack in the first place. It was the only reason he could think of as to why he was there and looked the way he did.

He couldn't help but grin as he imagined the reaction of the Death Eaters to the combined force of two fury Gryffindors. They wouldn't know what hit them. _No_ , he decided, _there was definitelly no reason to worry about Ron and Hermoine. If things came down to it they could still distract the Death Eaters and hide under the invisibility cloak Hermoine had in her bag._

Taking a deep breathe Hary decided that he would ask them what happened as soon as he figured out how to get back to them. After all apparating wouldn't do seeing as he wasn't sure what the current situation there was.

Pushing all thoughts of Ron and Hermoine out of his mind he sighed deeply. He would just have to figure things out as he went.

He ran his right hand through his hair and grimaced at the pain that caused. _Well_ , he thought wryly, _at least I am still male. Could be worse…_ He had to chuckle at that, after all it would be so like him for that to happen.

Sighing again he took a proper look at his obviously shrunken form. He was all too aware that he couldn't stay the way he was now. The clothes that had fit him before were now way too big. His jean was pooling at his feet the belt still looped in. His shirt hung down to his ankles and his shoes were twice the size of his feet. The mokeskin pouch and its chain – both magical objects – had thankfully automatically adjusted themselves to his new size.

Grumbling to himself he decided to take care of the clothes problem first and curse the universe later. After all he was in a foreign forest with nobody close by to help him and no way to know what dangers may lurk in the darkness. He had a really bad feeling about this forest and seeing as his instincts were more often right than he would like, he resolved to work as fast as he could. If something bad was out there, he wanted to be able to walk around without stumbling at least.

Harry was incredibly happy that he had decided to wear the wizarding boxers and socks underneath his muggle clothes. That meant that they at least fit him properly. _Whatever would he have down without those self-adjusting clothes of his_ , he wondered idly. Harry blushed as he imagined himself fighting against monsters with his boxers pooling around his ankles Ron beside him clearly not able to decide between helping him or laughing at him. Hermoine somewhere in the background trying her best to not look at him while fighting the monsters off with a fierce blush on her face. _Yup, not very heroic,_ he thought with a grin to himself.

With a determined frown on his face he folded his sleeves up to keep them out of the way not giving himself the time to check why his hand hurt. Afterwards he bent down and grabbed his belt to secure the shirt around his mid-section. He halted in his movement for a moment as he saw something lying in a bush, so he swiftly clicked in the belt before walking towards it.

As he came closer he noticed that there were two objects. A cloak was stuck on the thorns of the bush and a parchment was lying on the ground beneath. He furrowed his brows trying to figure out where he has seen the parchment before, but shrugged it off when he heard a rustling sound in the distance.

He noted how his hearing seemed to have improved and wondered about that for a moment before quickly freeing the parchment and the cloak from the bush. Harry hissed as he was painfully reminded about the stinging sensation he felt in his arm before. As his sleeves were folded up like they were he could clearly see the blood dripping down from his right hand. A bit alarmed he went to look at it closer, but changed his mind as he heard another rustling sound this time closer.

He ignored the pain in his right hand and threw on the cloak. Without wasting a second he opened the pouch with his already injured right. As soon as the bag was open he dropped the parchment in – not noticing the quickly heating skin of the pouch – and added his jean as well. Being as absorbed as he was in getting the items in as fast as possible he was completely unprepared for the surge of heat that burst out of the pouch.

His vision went white and for a heartbeat he was convince he had gone blind. Squeezing his eyes shut he feverishly fumbled for the pouch wanting — no needing — to know what the heck was going on. He hissed however as his fingers brushed the hot material. And that was exactly when the pain finally registered in his brain.

He was barely able to suppress a scream as white-hot agony went through his arm. Instinctively trying to grasp onto his magical core in defence he couldn't help but whimper as his exhausted core melted within him and changed form.

Harry panted as the agony in his arm was forcefully pushed out of his mind by the twisting, pulling, aching and burning sensations that came from his magical core. For a moment he felt completely numb as the different feelings overwhelmed his body. It was only due to his sheer will that he managed not to cry out as the feeling in his body came back all at once. His eyes were still closed, but the blinding white that was all he had previously seen was gone.

He could feel tears streaming down his eyes as he tried to cope with the slowly subsiding pain. His hands were balled into fists and he knew he was whimpering softly despite biting his lip hard in an effort to keep quiet.

Opening his eyes tentatively he looked down seeing the pouch lying against his chest innocently. The skin beneath it — which had been fair along with the rest of his body ever since he woke up — was now red and blistering. He carefully touched the pouch and hissed in pain as he accidently put pressure on the burn beneath it.

The pouch was strangely cool to the touch feeling soothing against the burnt skin of his chest. The weirdest thing however was that it looked just like it did before. No burn marks or other evidence of the previous happenings on it whatsoever it looked like it had never heatet up in the first place.

Being wary he held the bag as far away from his body as possible while it was still fixed around his neck with the chain. He carefully and very slowly loosened the string around it — keeping it half closed as he hadn't manage to close it before the heat burst out of it — and held his breath as it was finally completely open. Nothing happened. Whatever had caused it to react the way it did before had obviously passed.

For a moment he simply sat there and stared at it. He was highly tempted to check its insides to see if any of the objects in it had changed in any way — maybe that could give him an indication of what exactly had gone wrong — but there was no time for that. He would have to check it later.

Still gasping for breath he shut his eyes tightly focusing on willing the pain to fade completely while simultaneously forcing himself to close the pouch again. Taking a deep breath he decided to go on where he left off and focus on the matter at hand. He needed to get away before anything worse could happen.

Closing the cloak with his right hand Harry breathed a sigh of relieve as the pain went down to a manageable level. Quickly looked down at his right arm he flinched. While the pain had subsided the result of the burn obviously not. At this point his arm looked more than a little worse for wear.

Shaking his head he was just about to stand up – _When had he fallen to his knees anyway?_ – when he saw a little snake slither in front of him. He halted his movement and looked at it curiously. " _ **Don't come closssse to me. I bitttte**_ _,_ " hissed the snake venomously.

Harry chuckled at the little snake. He was happy about the distraction — and the little snake trying so damn hard to seem threatening while it looked quite adorable to him — was just what he needed to distract him from the pain and the pouch. It was a snake unlike any he had ever seen before. Well, except maybe in one of the mythology books he had read in the library when he was younger and hiding from his bullies.

It had green scales with a blue hue and eyes the colour of amber. Its eyes glowed in the little light the leaves let through and it was staring at him intensely. The front part of the snake was upright to make clear that it was ready to attack at any given moment.

" _ **I am no threat. I won't hurt you."**_ Upon his response the snake slumped to the floor and eyed him warily. " _ **You are one of thessssse, aren't you?**_ " Was the snakes only comment. Not waiting for him to come up with an answer or ask what it meant it tasted the air with its tongue and pointed to a point behind him. " _ **You are being watched,"**_ the snake hissed before disappearing in the forest.

Harry felt cold dread running down his spine as he was suddenly aware of the presence of another being in the middle of the clearing. Cursing his inattentiveness he hastily brought his hood down further from where it had been after his fall to his knees. He didn't want anyone to recognise him after all. Nothing good could come out of someone realising who he was in the middle of no-where with no way of calling for help. Especially not when there was the possibility of whatever or whoever was behind him to have heard him speaking Parseltongue. People usually didn't react well to it and most beings didn't care either way.

He heard soft light footsteps slowly stumbling closer before halting again. Suddenly the male – as he obviously had a male voice – started yelling at him sounding quite upset. "Kili! Why did you speak like that? You know I don't find it funny when you try to sound like Gollum! I really shouldn't have agreed to imitate him when you asked me back then! Really, that's no reason to make fun of me!" There was a pause and then the other continued in a softer voice. "And we shouldn't linger here anyway. It's bad enough that we have lost Fili, but we should at least try to find that clearing again. I don't even want to think about what will happen if we can't find it again…" At the end the speaker was obviously close to a self-inflicted panic attack. Harry turned around slowly – carefully making sure his face was not in view – and looked at the being puzzled.

It looked like a small, dirty man with hairy feet. Raising his eyebrows he stared in confusion at the little man in front of him. He was obviously deeply distressed about something. Though as Harry watched on that feeling was quickly replaced first with deep apprehension and worry and then fierce determination as Harry failed to respond to whatever gibberish the man was spouting.

"Kili! Come on! We need to go! We need to find that clearing again…and the food. Oh…all that delicious food…" Harry tilted his head to the side as he tried to figure out what the nearly drooling little man was attempting to tell him. Although he was starting to feel wary with the way the man was looking at him like he was imagining a roasted turkey in his place.

" _ **Umm…excussse me…?**_ " Harry said realising a second too late that he had spoken in Parseltongue. _Why had he spoken in Parseltongue?! There was no snake in front of him!_ , Harry thought historically. Usually when he wanted to speak the snake speech he had to see a living snake, which was why he had had to concentrate so hard in second year to open the chamber of secrets. This time though it slipped out, just like that. Hopefully this was a one-time thing, because otherwise this could mean a lot of trouble for him.

Harrys eyes widened in horror preparing to run as he saw the hairy man slowly narrow his eyes at him. His eyes were squinting in the darkness and Harry realised with a start that the man couldn't see him properly.

Suddenly the little man pointed at the cloak and repeating what was probably a name over and over again. Guessing that he was inquiring about the owner of the cloak Harry shrugged warily. The cloak was on the floor after all and he didn't know who its owner was. Though the little man seemed to know seeing as the name Kili kept popping up in whatever he was babbling.

Harry stiffened as he saw the flicker of determination in the eyes of the man that he had seen before reappeared with a vengeance. Harry couldn't help but stiffen even further when the man started fingering something in his pocket. Not wanting to stick around to find out what that was about he forced his physically and magically exhausted and still aching body to turn and started to run as fast as he could. Behind him he heard branches breaking as the man charged after him.

Harry gasped in pain as his hand throbbed with every step he took. The bruning burning sensation coming from his chest — reawakened by the regularly pressure of the pouch thumbing against it while he ran — not helping at all. His vision became blurry at the edges. Fisting his hand in the cloak he forced himself to keep running, trying to jump over and dodge as many roots and trees as possible.

Strangely enough the branches seemed to try to make way for him and the bushes seemed to lean away when they managed it in time. Not taking the time to wonder about this strange observation he cursed silently as he felt another branch — not quick enough to avoid him — scratch his already injured arm.

He could feel his heart make a painful jump in his chest as he heard more branches breaking behind him. Judging by the loud stomps he could now hear follow him it appeared that more people had joint the hunt. _Really, he should have expected it._

If he wasn't so panicked, he would probably find it funny how this reminded him of Dudleys gang attempting and failing miserably to catch him. Harry-hunting was most likely the practice that saved him numerous times when different people attempted to hunt him down in the past. Didn't hurt either that he was always fast on his feet as he had to be with the kind of loving relatives he had.

Being as distracted as he was he wasn't fast enough to avoid a particular big branch and so he crashed face first onto the ground in a clearing. He staggered back onto his feet trying to hold his hood in place at the same time. The sleeve that had come down again wasn't really helping him with that.

It was frustrating how much slower he was in this small form. His head would have probably come up to the thigh of his previous form. He couldn't believe he had complained about his size before! Compared to now he had been a giant!

Shaking his head quickly Harry wondered whether he had hit his head when he fell down or if his current form caused this strange line of thoughts. Not giving himself the time to linger he began running again. That is when he saw the eyes watching him from all around.

He stopped in his tracks in the middle of the clearing noting with horror that he was surrounded on all sides. The only way he could go would be back and that was where his chasers were approaching from.

Feeling cornered he was about to turn around when someone slammed into him with full speed. Gasping for air Harry found himself trapped beneath what appeared to be a very angry – and very small – man. If it weren't for the lack of a hat and the short beard, he would have thought him to be a dwarf. Not that he was one to judge seeing as he was currently smaller.

Too stunned to even panic properly Harry simply lay there and stared at the pale blue eyes glaring down at him. _Great_ , _another one on the want-to-maim-The-Boy-Who-Lived-list_ , Harry thought annoyed. _It's not like the list isn't long enough already._

Sighing he completely ignored the man above him — blaming how easy that was on years of being sat on by Dudley, who thought sitting on him was the perfect way to proof his superiority and make Harry listen to how much better he was at the same time — and mentally checked himself for injuries.

His right hand was pretty messed up. Beside the scratches he gained during the wild chase through the woods he also had a nasty looking burn and a deep cut on it. Some of the scratches were still bleeding and it was obvious that he would need to stop the bleeding soon. The cut wasn't bleeding anymore — _where had he gotten it anyway?_ — but he wasn't sure how much blood he had already lost. After all he did feel a bit dizzy, though that could also have something to do with the state of his magical core.

His magical core had calmed down a bit at this point, but whatever the pouch had doene to it was making it difficult for Harry to focus on it whithout being in pain, so he decided to continue his mental check-up.

Despite the fact that his landing on the ground had been anything but pleasant, he didn't hurt himself during that. His feet were a bit sore, but his socks did protect him a little from the rough ground he had to run on. It was quite surprising how well his socks were handling the rough treatment, but then again they were wizarding socks. _I am probably not the first wizard forced to run through a forest without shoes,_ his mind supplied while providing him with hilarious images of why those other wizards were in such a situation. Harry grinned to himself dazedly as his mind kept providing him with entertaining scenarious.

"Where is he?!" Harry was roughly shaken out of his thoughts by the angry looking man above him shaking him. "Why the HECK do you have Kilis robes? What did you do to him?!"

Harry blinked at him slowly. _Well, damn,_ he thought. The man above him was shouting at him in Russian. Or maybe it was German. He wasn't quite sure, what he did know however was that the man was obviously expecting an answer. Though he had no idea whatsoever what the question was.

 _Why do the people here insist to speak in gibberish?!_ Harry thought to himself quite close to desperation. "Talk!" The man was even angrier now, shaking him so hard that Harrys teeth clattered together.

" _ **I….I…!**_ " Harrys' mouth closed with a click. He had spoken in Parseltongue - again. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe evenly.

Apparently the slip up from before wasn't a one-time event. The language came way easier to him now. It was not like before when Parseltongue was a language he only remembered when he faced a **snake** , no, now it was more like he was bilingual. Switching from Parseltongue to English would apparently take as much focus for him from now on as switched from English to French was for someone who was fluent in both languages. Sometimes it happens that words from one language slipped in the other. Harry couldn't supress a shudder at that. _He really needed to make sure that he didn't do that in the presence of anyone but Hermoine and Ron. Heck, even those two might freak out…._

Thinking about them made him flinch a bit. It was more than a little unsettling to not know how they were doing, especially after the events of the last few months. He could only hope he would be able to regain his full magical strength soon, so that he could go to wherever Ron and Hermione were. It would also mean he had be able to defend himself properly again.

After a moment of no apparent reaction from the bearded man he opened his eyes. The man was staring at him with a completely blank face.

Seeing this as his chance he didn't waste any time and kicked the man between his legs as hard as he could. The man's hands loosened as he wheezed in pain. Using the opportunity given Harry shoved the man off him and was on his feet within an instant. His hands kept his hood down and he quickly scanned the area.

The eyes he had seen before were still watching him and the group of his chasers — that had apparently reached the clearing too — with rapid attention. They — whoever or whatever— they were, were surrounding the clearing from the protection of the trees. Though wary Harry decided to focus on the imminent threat as the group of small bearded people were obviously out to get him.

Some of the members of the group in the clearing were eyeing the man wheezing on the floor concerned. Not surprising Harry realised as he took the state of the group in with a critical eye. They all looked ragged and worn out and their cheeks were a bit hollow like they hadn't had enough food for a while. The kick probably affected the man more than Harry had intended. A spike of guilt ran through him, but he did his best to ignore it. _After all they attacked him first,_ his mind supplied childishly.

Sighing Harry looked for a way to escape the clearing. It wouldn't do for them to catch him and do whatever they wanted to do with him. After all he currently wasn't fit to defend himself properly and was only holding onto consciousness with fierce determination. It was hard enough for him to keep his balance with how exhausted he was there was no way he would be able to do anything but run.

Bracing himself he shifted, so that the eyes watching him couldn't see him and dashed off. Slipping past the stunned bearded men so fast that they had no time to react. He was on the verge of being out of the clearing when he was tackled – again. Harry growled mentally as his mouth was filled with leaves and his own hair. He scoffed as he realised that apparently not only had his body shrunk but his hair had grown. Not that his hair hadn't done whatever it wanted before anyway. The one time Aunt Petunia tried to shave him being the best example.

"Now, please answer the questions he asked you." A very good-fed man said from above him. Harry groaned as he tried to wriggle out from under the small man that was currently squashing him with his weight. Not only was the man sitting smugly atop of him — _Did they need to sit on him?_ — but he was also doing a poor job of keeping his balance with the way Harry kept squirming beneath him. Harry got frantic. If that man were to fell down on him, there was no way he would come out of it unscathed.

"Calm down. We won't hurt you. Just answer the questions." Harry stilled for a moment and stared at the man apprehensively. Whatever the man just said it didn't sound like a threat, but – Harrys eyes narrowed – he couldn't risk it. With as much strength as he could muster he shoved the man above him. The man didn't move at all. Harry groaned loudly. _Really, why does something like this always have to happen to him?_

Obviously the man above him wouldn't be moved by him, so Harry decided to change tactics. Being very careful to not speak Parseltongue Harry said, "Please, get off me."

There was a stunned silence then, "Huh?"


End file.
